


Туман над озером

by Military_Intelligence



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тихой деревушке на берегу озера находят труп. Холмс и Уотсон расследуют дело, но тайна остается нераскрытой. Как с этой тайной связана книга о жестоких убийствах, которую читает Майкрофт Холмс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туман над озером

Над маленькой деревней Литтвилд уже третий день промозгло стелился осенний туман. Будь здесь художник с тягой к мистике, его бы привлекла тихая гладь здешнего искусственного озера: туманная дымка, разлившаяся над темной водой, черные силуэты кленов и сосен на берегу придавали местности поистине волшебный вид. Обычные же жители Литтвилда предпочитали запереться по домам и придвинуться к своим очагам, подальше от зябкой ночи.

В тот хмурый день в доме леди Джанет Нил проходил музыкальный вечер. Гости уже отужинали и после короткого отдыха собрались в большой гостиной. В отличие от маленькой, где леди Нил и ее покойный муж любили принимать самый узкий круг друзей, большая гостиная была обставлена достаточно скромно, но элегантно. Мягкого кремового цвета кресла, укромные уголки для любителей поговорить приватно, множество свечей и зажженный камин делали комнату приятным местом для больших приемов. Самым дорогим и вычурным предметом обстановки здесь был большой белый рояль, за которым уже сидела хозяйка дома и играла какой-то малоизвестный романс.

Любители музыки слушали с большим интересом: леди Джанет умела устраивать разнообразные музыкальные вечера. Остальные гости вели тихие разговоры о местных делах. В уютном закутке за столиком с букетом живых цветов сидели две примечательные леди почтенного возраста. Миссис Маргарет Фосби и леди Аманда Уайет. Покойный полковник Уайет владел самым большим поместьем в Литтвилде, а миссис Фосби была замужем за часовых дел мастером, тоже весьма преуспевающим. Две пожилые леди обожали проводить время за чашечкой чая и разговором о делах Литтвилда.

— Никакого уважения к доброму мистеру Нилу, — укоризненно поджав губы, произнесла миссис Уайет.

Миссис Фосби согласно покивала. Еще и двух лет не прошло со скоропостижной смерти замечательного Роберта Нила.

— Удивительный был человек…

— О, дорогая, о мертвых плохо не говорят, — горячо зашептала миссис Уайет, подавшись к подруге с самым заговорщическим видом, — но скажу я тебе, что и он был странным. Такой же, как его жена и дочка.

Миссис Фосби печально кивнула.

— Да уж знаю, милая. Только все равно он был уважаемый человек, и не заслуживает такого. — Тут леди Фосби махнула сухонькой ручкой на собрание гостей, недобро покосившись на белозубо улыбающегося джентльмена: он зааплодировал леди Джанет громче всех. Леди Джанет обрадовано сияла, искренне наслаждаясь вниманием.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло, — осуждающе согласилась миссис Уайет.

— Что твой внук? Собирается ли уже жениться?

Леди Уайет скорбно поджала губы, прежде чем ответить.

— Увы, мой дорогой Джереми мне не говорит, как бы я ни спрашивала. Право, в наше время было гораздо проще.

— И то верно, — согласилась леди Фосби и решила сменить тему: —А маленькой Мэри отчего-то нет весь вечер.

— Вот уж правда возмутительно, — яростно заявила леди Уайет. — Испортила ее мать только этим своим пансионом. Ей сейчас о хорошем замужестве надо подумать, а не просиживать дни за книгами.

— И не говори, дорогая моя. Знаем мы, что там за книги.

Леди Фосби покивала со значительным видом.

Все в поселке знали, что леди Джанет Нил каждый четверг принимает у себя всех подряд и называет свои вечера музыкальными четвергами. Благодаря леди Уайет и леди Фосби все также знали, что леди Джанет Нил очень старается подыскать себе нового мужа, а своей дочери — нового отца, поэтому на музыкальные четверги являются холостые джентльмены всего Литтлвилда в надежде на сердце вдовы Нил, а может быть, и ее прелестной дочки. Семнадцать лет — удачный возраст для замужества.

Опять же благодаря острому язычку двух предприимчивых пожилых леди стали поговаривать, будто кто-то уже получил и сердце, и руку, и другие части тела невинной Мэри Нил. Может быть даже, рассказывала леди Фосби с придыханием и искренним беспокойством на лице, такой счастливчик был не один. Не так уж и невинна эта голубка. А то, что она почти не выходит из дома, а когда выходит, выглядит очень бледной и надменной, говорит не в ее пользу.

— О, — высказалась леди Уайет, в изумлении воззрившись на занавеси и широко раскрыв глаза.

— Что такое?

Леди Фосби тоже оглянулась к окну, но не увидела ничего особенного. Леди Уайет справилась с собой и тихонько рассмеялась мелодичным смехом.

— Мне показалось, что там пролетело привидение. С белым лицом и разинутым ртом. Что только не привидится в такую погоду.

 

***

Майкрофт Холмс удобно устроился в кресле перед камином. Он тоже был в этот вечер в Литтлвилде. Испытывая искреннюю неприязнь к путешествиям и связанным с ними хлопотами, иногда он все же покидал Лондон по действительно важной причине. Например, как сейчас — чтобы навестить старого друга. Так сложилось, что констебль Литтлвилда когда-то был коллегой мистера Холмса, но рано вышел на пенсию и решил посвятить остаток жизни тихой службе в провинции.

Констебль Джеймс Дойтс сидел напротив мистера Холмса со стаканом виски в руке. Мистер Холмс раздумывал о том, что пора бы ему возвращаться домой. Сегодняшний роскошный ужин уже закончился, и утка в яблоках была хороша. Но служба ждала мистера Холмса. Констебль Дойтс это прекрасно помнил и продолжал молчать, зная, как ценит его старинный друг тишину в хорошей компании.

Увы, тишину вскоре нарушили дурные вести. Двери комнаты распахнулись, и вошла очень красивая женщина с болезненно бледным лицом. За ее спиной стоял смущенный Хоггинс, слуга констебля Дойтса.

— Простите, мистер Дойтс, леди Амалия сказала…

— Мертвый, — с истерическими нотками в голосе перебила его леди Амалия. — Там… На озере.

Констебль Дойтс поднялся и усадил леди Амалию в свое кресло.

— Что вы говорите, мисс Свит?

Леди Амалия побледнела еще больше, если это возможно. Растрепавшиеся волосы цвета вороного крыла покрылись капельками воды и казались серебряными, состарив молодую еще женщину лет на двадцать.

— На озере… — повторила несчастная и тяжко всхлипнула, прижав ладонь ко лбу. — Там кто-то был. Мертвый. На склоне у пристани.

— Вы видели труп на берегу озера? — расшифровал фразу констебль Дойтс и выразительно глянул на мистера Холмса, когда леди Амалия, наконец, заплакала, беспомощно кивнув. Мистер Холмс рассеянно смотрел на свой стакан со скотчем. Казалось, рыдающая женщина в кресле напротив совсем не привлекала его внимание.

Это впечатление было обманчиво, разумеется. Майкрофт Холмс вспоминал, что его старый друг обладает добрым сердцем и никогда не любил расследовать убийства. Он просто не увидит, не захочет видеть зла в простых людях, которые живут бок о бок с ним. Быть может, столь обыденное дело не покажется Шерлоку Холмсу интересным, но брату он не откажет. Майкрофт Холмс очень редко просил младшего брата об услуге.

— Могу я попросить отправить в Лондон записку для моего брата? — спросил мистер Холмс у Хоггинса.

Констебль Дойтс благодарно кивнул. Майкрофт Холмс иного от него и не ждал.

***

Можно сколько угодно цинично утверждать, что люди не имеют никакого значения. Повторять, что важна только истина, что главное — раскрыть загадку, сломать ее, как ампулу с вожделенным лекарством. После тайна уже не будет щекотать нервы, она умрет насовсем,перестанет быть собой, но люди — останутся.

Он не всегда понимал, что Шерлок находит во всем этом. Не знал, как и зачем он это делает. Что толкает его бежать навстречу новой тайне, порожденной человеческим несовершенством. Возможно, эти строки, напечатанные на скверной бумаге старательной машинисткой, помогут узнать.

Новая работа шла трудно, но Мартин знал, что обязательно должен ее закончить. К чему такая спешка, он не очень понимал, но был твердо уверен — она необходима. Такие картины не любят покупать его обычные клиенты. Но это не важно. Ради Лиз он должен, обязан доделать ее сегодня.

Черный переулок перечеркивала линия. Кровавая черта и безжизненное тело, распростертое на камнях мостовой. Темный силуэт в плаще каменной статуей возвышается над мертвым. Тот, кто сегодня победил, и тот, кто считает себя правым. Картина выходила мрачная и жестокая, но Мартин не останавливался.

Его немного беспокоила Лиз. Милая Лиз с теплой улыбкой. Он был так счастлив, когда ее отец согласился отдать руку единственной дочери бедному художнику. Это был самый прекрасный день в его жизни. Золотые локоны милой Лиз сияли на солнце, и ее доверчиво распахнутые глаза искали его взгляд.

Мартин отложил кисть, вытер руки тряпицей и вышел в коридор. Там было темно и гулко. Мартин привык и не замечал. Он шел к двери на другом конце этого коридора. Лиз нездоровится. Она не выходит из комнаты и никого к себе не пускает. Бедная Лиз.

Мартин улыбался, касаясь кончиками пальцев гладкого дерева двери. Лиз сказала ему, что с ней. Это замечательно. Мартин счастлив. Постоянно и бесстыдно счастлив. Если бы его не мучили кошмары… Но они пройдут. Доктор Висл обещал. Он никогда не врет.

***

Доктор Уотсон рассеянно листал «Таймс». Сегодня днем он осмотрел последнего своего пациента, после чего у него начался небольшой отпуск, который Уотсон позволил себе в эту трудную для врачей пору. Всю последнюю неделю Лондон заливало моросящим холодным дождем. Осень вступила в свои права, и люди стали гораздо чаще болеть простудой или просто хандрить. Именно поэтому, почувствовав, что и сам вот-вот станет чьим-то пациентом и не сможет больше никому помогать, Уотсон решил отдохнуть.

Посидеть в тепле и покое гостиной на Бейкер-стрит было приятно. Однако доктор Уотсон знал, что это скорее всего ненадолго. Его друг и сосед Шерлок Холмс был хмур, когда Уотсон вернулся домой. Налицо были все приступы тяжелейшего приступа скуки. Завернувшись в свой халат и устроившись в углу дивана, как продрогший кот, он пытался читать, но книги не удерживали его раздраженного внимания. Уотсон и сам был бы рад, если бы у друга появилось новое расследование, но в эту погоду, кажется, даже карманники сидели по домам.

Поэтому, когда миссис Хадсон принесла Холмсу записку, от чего тот сразу распрямился и азартно вчитался в нее, Уотсон с готовностью отложил газету, с любопытством ожидая комментария друга. Записка действительно привела его в самое воодушевленное настроение.

— Доктор Уотсон! Мы едем в Литтвилд. Милое местечко. Тихое, туманное, — сказал он, с энтузиазмом хлопнув в ладоши и вскочив с дивана.

— Что произошло?

— Молодой человек утонул в озере, — с радостью произнес Холмс и, понесся было к себе, но на пороге приостановился и задумчиво прибавил: — А может быть, и нет.

Уотсон удивленно вскинул брови и окликнул Холмса:

— А я вам точно нужен на этот раз? Пока я был занят пациентами, вы расследовали дела и посложнее.

Холмс немедленно подскочил к креслу Уотсона и подхватил с подноса, стоявшего на столе, чашку чая.

— О, да, дорогой друг. Безусловно, нужны. Поверьте, лучшим отдыхом для вас будет хорошее приключение. Право, вы так жадно выспрашивали подробности о моих делах, что я не могу не отозваться на просьбу, которую вы по врожденной деликатности не можете озвучить, — с доброжелательной иронией сказал Холмс. Отставив пустую чашку на поднос, он с довольным вздохом устроился в своем кресле. — Также я не могу отказать и моему брату. Он крайне редко просит меня о чем-либо.

Доктор Уотсон сконфуженно вздохнул. Он совсем не хотел оказаться бестактным: ведь ясно, раз Холмс берется за расследование, пусть даже оно выглядит, как заурядный несчастный случай в провинции, у него есть серьезные причины. Все же усталость и профессиональное очерствение дают о себе знать, с досадой подумал он. Умер человек, и это заслуживает внимания уже само по себе.

— И кто же умер? Близкий вашего брата?

— Вряд ли. Майкрофт скорее всего даже не знает молодого Джереми Уайета.

Холмс в своей обычной порывистой манере вскочил с кресла, взметнув полы, и наклонился к нижней полке книжного шкафа.

— Выспитесь, Уотсон. У провинциальных туманов совершенно особый вкус — лучше не сталкиваться с ними неподготовленными.

После этой загадочной фразы Холмс схватил справочник английских фамилий, и Уотсон почел за лучшее последовать щедрому совету друга. Эта неделя совершенно его измотала.

***

В Литтвилде действительно стоял туман, и осенняя промозглость пронизывала до костей не хуже противной мороси, накрывшей Лондон. Однако Уотсон молчаливо следовал за своим другом. Холмс, переговорив с констеблем Дойтсом, пожелал сначала увидеть место трагедии и теперь почти бегом следовал по мощенной камнем дорожке к берегу. Литтвилд производил впечатление сонной сытой деревни, обещающей однажды вырасти в симпатичный маленький город.

Уотсон поежился, когда они вышли к пристани: озеро и лес на другой стороне выглядели зловеще, укутанные тем самым провинциальным туманом. Холмс с видом ищейки, увлеченной взятым следом, спустился к самой воде. Берег был довольно крут, однако Уотсон без колебаний скатился за ним и остановился у кромки воды. Холмс, внешне никак не обратив на него внимания, тщательно, дюйм за дюймом рассматривал травянистый склон.

— Ну что ж, следы изрядно затоптали, — с обычным энтузиазмом сказал Холмс, оторвавшись от своего занятия спустя несколько минут. — Из всех данных я могу построить несколько непротиворечивых версии, следует отбросить лишние.

Уотсон и сам пристально присматривался к траве: долгое сотрудничество с детективом научило его многому, как он надеялся.

— Но, Холмс, разве картина преступления уже не ясна? — спросил он, придержав друга за плечо, когда тот собрался взобраться обратно на дорогу. — Вот на том камне остался кровавый след, и трава примята. Видимо, беднягу толкнули вниз, он ударился головой об этот камень и скатился в воду, вероятно без сознания, потому и не смог выплыть.

Холмс восхищенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы верно рассуждаете, дорогой друг. Однако зачем-то выбираете лишь одно объяснение найденным уликам, в то время как мистера Уайета могли сбросить вниз уже мертвым, он мог оступиться и упасть сам — увы, следы на дороге уже не видны, нельзя утверждать точно. Наконец, тело нашли не в воде, а на берегу, как сказал констебль Дойтс, что тоже необходимо объяснить.

— Следует проверить, есть ли в легких несчастного Джереми вода — так мы поймем, не умер ли он раньше, чем упал в воду.

— И снова вы правы. Предлагаю, тем не менее, сначала поговорить со свидетелем и родными мистера Джереми. Поверьте, разговор может стать очень интересным.

***

Страница за страницей.

Ты знаешь, дорогой брат, справедливым мир не станет никогда. Люди будут убивать людей, лгать, грабить и просто оскорблять. И всегда будут пытаться это скрыть. Всегда будут расследования, которые так тебя воодушевляют.

Обычный развлекательный романчик, ничего особенного. И все же что-то заставляет читать дальше.

«Вот вам и новый Робин Гуд», — обреченно думал детектив Годрик, тщательно описывая место преступления у себя в блокноте. Тело было иссечено каким-то длинным мечом с очень острым лезвием и лежало на земле, раскинув руки и искривив лицо в испуганной гримасе, словно увидев перед смертью что-то ужасное.

— Будто упивается своей победой, да? — рассеянно заметил Хопкинс, юный сержант. Это его было первое дело, и он весь светился нездоровым энтузиазмом.

— Недолго ему упиваться, — пробурчал детектив Годрик.

— Сэр Годрик… Но ведь это же Безухий, — сказал Хопкинс, и детектив Годрик расстроено вздохнул. И этот туда же… Да, кто-то жестоко и, главное, тихо убивает членов известной банды, одного за другим.

— Это не значит, что его убийца не должен понести наказание, — как мог терпеливо объяснил детектив Годрик. — Поедемте в участок, еще много работы.

Хопкинс покраснел, как девчонка, но все же попытался объясниться:

— Да нет, я не говорю… Просто… зачем он это делает? Не может быть, чтобы он случайно выходил гулять с мечом, чтобы кого-нибудь убить, и натыкался на преступников.

— Это верно. Он охотится. Поймем, зачем и как — найдем и убийцу.

***

В доме покойного Джереми Уайета детективов приняли хорошо. Миссис Уайет, облаченная в траур, ожидала гостей в маленькой узорчатой гостиной. Розовые расшитые подушечки, изящные цветочные гобелены, вычурные вазы по углам — все говорило о том, что эту комнату обставляла лично леди Уайет. Старалась и подбирала обстановку сообразно своим, несколько устаревшим, представлениям о роскоши. На вкус Уотсона здесь было чересчур много розового, но он об этом, разумеется, не собирался сообщать.

— Никто не знал маленького Джереми так, как я! — с пафосом проговорила леди Аманда Уайет и прижала кружевной платочек к глазам, изящно отставив пальчик.

— Что же, расскажите нам о нем, — мягко ответил мистер Холмс и выжидательно сложил ладони под подбородком. — Кто-то желал ему зла?

Леди Аманду простой вопрос заставил яростно всплеснуть руками и горестно воскликнуть:

— Все! Положительно все в округе! Он ведь был, — тут она снова всхлипнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки, — был самым завидным женихом, мистер Холмс. Мой милый муж и наши сыновья много трудились, чтобы преумножить наш достаток.

Доктор Уотсон осторожно покосился на друга: тот терпеливо слушал, хотя пока от пожилой леди не поступило полезных сведений. В основном, она сокрушалась о том, что ей одной тяжело организовать похороны и о том, как все вокруг хотели убить Джереми из зависти.

— Учился ли он где-либо? Расскажите, пожалуйста, подробнее о нем самом, — паче чаяния Холмс являл собой образец терпения и добросердечия.

— Да-да. Конечно. Простите. Наш Джереми хотел стать врачом. Признаться, я не одобряла его выбор, — продолжила рассказ миссис Уайет. В ее голосе послышалось обычное ворчание обиженного на равнодушную молодежь старика. Уотсону даже стало жаль ее: бедная женщина потеряла мужа, старшего сына, а теперь еще и внука.

— Он был такой шалун в детстве, мой милый мальчик. Он и его всегдашняя подружка. Вечно бегали по округе, играли то в пиратов, то еще в кого-то непонятного.

— Кто была его подруга?

— Мэри Нил, дочка наших соседей, — пояснила леди Уайет и в очередной раз сокрушенно вздохнула, прижав платочек к виску.

— Они и сейчас дружны? — уточнил Холмс.

Леди Уайет сосредоточенно нахмурилась и медленно покачала головой, нервно сцепив узловатые пальцы на коленях.

— Боюсь ввести вас в заблуждение, сказав то, что мне, старой леди, хочется видеть, а не то, что есть на самом деле. Мэри очень изменилась после пансиона — она два года провела вне семьи и привычных людей. Право, я не знаю, в каких они отношениях, — расстроенным тоном сказала леди Уайет и снова всплеснула руками. — Но мне бы хотелось думать, что Джереми порвал те детские узы с ней. Она не стоит нашего мальчика. Есть Джулия… С ней мы все дружим.

— Джулия?..

— Джулия Стивенсон, — пояснила леди Уайет. — Хорошая девушка. Часто бывает у нас. Они ровесники с Джереми и Мэри, но семья Джулии переехала в Литтвилд каких-то три года назад. Ее отец Лайонел Стивенсон рано овдовел и воспитывал дочь один. Такие чудесные, замечательные люди.

— Они были близки с Джереми?

— Я хочу верить, что да, — доверительно сообщила леди Уайет, покойно сложив ладони на коленях. — Она славная, очень славная девушка.

Холмс заинтересованно изогнул бровь.

— Любопытно, в чем же это выражается?

— Ну что же… — Леди Уайет опрятно расправила складки на салфетке, лежавшей на столе, явно готовясь к обстоятельному рассказу. — Джулия всегда мила и добра. Никогда не отказывается прийти в гости на чай и очаровательно умеет поддержать всех в хорошем настроении. Кроме того, всегда искренне расспрашивает об истории семьи и этого дома. Как вы, должно быть, понимаете, для старушки вроде меня такие разговоры как манна небесная.

— Понятно… Вы, случайно, не помните, в каком именно пансионе училась мисс Мэри Нил?

— Кажется, в Бристоле. Да-да, школа мисс Бартлет для юных леди, — после паузы припомнила леди Уайет и добавила с тем хищно-восторженным блеском в глазах, который часто сопровождает записных сплетников, когда они обсуждают особенно смачные подробности: — О ней ходят странные слухи. Неудивительно, что такая милая девочка, как Джулия, не продержалась там и года.

— Джулия и Мэри учились там в одно время?

Леди Уайет растерянно хлопнула ресницами.

— Да, именно так я и сказала. Но Мэри приехала гораздо позже Джулии. А впрочем, я плохо помню.

— Ну что вы, не наговаривайте на себя — у вас прекрасная память. Сейчас нам с доктором Уотсоном нужно идти, но думаю, мы еще к вам вернемся. Вы весьма ценный источник сведений, — сказал Холмс.

Леди Уайет тихонько всхлипнула и кивнула, картинно закрыв лицо руками. Уотсон же подумал, что она слишком резко вспомнила, что ей нужно горевать, а до того чуть не подпрыгивала на кресле от возможности поделиться сплетнями.

Холмс поднялся и, поклонившись, вышел из этой обители нарочитого уюта. Уотсон предпочел так же быстро выскользнуть следом, пока леди Уайет отвлеклась.

— Эта добрая леди очаровательно уводит разговор в сторону, — с энтузиазмом сказал Холмс, выскочив на улицу. — Вы знаете, Уотсон, что по завещанию Джереми поместье отходит к ее младшему сыну?

— Нет, я этого не знал. Вы считаете, его убил родной дядя?

— Ах, Уотсон, я же не раз вам говорил — не стройте домыслов, когда еще не все нити у вас в руках, — с мягкой укоризной проговорил Холмс, сходя с крыльца. Детективы направились к полицейскому участку. — Констебль Дойтс сообщил мне, когда вы предпочли отдохнуть от дороги, что дядя Джереми был в тот вечер в гостях у леди Джанет Нил, матери Мэри. Кажется, он хотел приударить за богатой вдовой, то есть вовсе даже не рассчитывал на столь скорое и преогромное наследство.

— Тогда завещание ни о чем не говорит?

— Именно.

Уотсон подумал, что ему уже сильно не нравится это место: здесь слишком туманно, слишком сонно, и люди слишком любят сплетничать.

— Леди Уайет так не хочет породниться с семьей покойного мистера Нила… — задумчиво произнес он. — Может быть, Джереми совсем не слушался бабушку, и она решила убить двух зайцев одним махом: отвратить младшего сына от старшей Нил, а внука — от младшей?

— Маловероятно, что такая пожилая леди стала бы гулять в туман по берегу озера, да еще и сталкивать родного внука в воду, — серьезно возразил Холмс. — Но ваша версия не лишена смысла. Возможно, наша леди играет в этой трагедии значительную роль.

***

Констебль без возражений пустил детективов в полицейский морг.

— Вещи покойного не трогали? — спросил Холмс, склонившись над телом и тщательно изучая его одежду.

— Нет, вы видите, его не переодевали. Я знал, что вы приедете и захотите осмотреть улики.

— Приятно иметь дело со знающим свое дело полицейским, — довольно произнес Холмс и распрямился, вопросительно взглянув на доктора Уотсона. — Ваше мнение?

Тот тоже рассматривал тело. Молодой человек при жизни был широкоплечим, высоким и, наверное, нравился девушкам. На виске осталась рана, как от удара об острый камень.

— Я бы сказал, что он умер в тот момент, когда ударился головой о камень на склоне. — Доктор Уотсон указал на острые края раны. — Такой удар смертелен, увы.

— Тело нашли на берегу, но одежда и волосы были мокрыми, верно, констебль Дойтс? — спросил Холмс.

— Да, он промок насквозь. Я думал, он упал в воду и пытался выбраться сам…

— То есть дождя вчера не было?

— Нет-нет, было туманно, но не слишком холодно и уж точно не мокро.

Холмс сосредоточенно нахмурился и снова обратился к Уотсону:

— Тело определенно пробыло в воде недолго — иначе вы бы заметили. Значит, кто-то присутствовал при его падении и попытался его спасти, подумав, что он мог быть просто оглушен.

— Значит, это был несчастный случай? — спросил констебль, и в его голосе отчетливо прозвучало облегчение.

Холмс с сочувствием взглянул на него и покачал головой.

— Убийство все еще не исключено, детектив Дойтс. Мы не объяснили, почему тот, кто пытался спасти мистера Джереми, сбежал и не вызвал вас и врача самостоятельно. Пойдемте, Уотсон, у нас еще много дел.

***

В камине уютно трещал огонь. Майкрофт давно уже не отдыхал вот так с книгой и чашкой хорошего чая. Мир становится все сложнее, и таких спокойных вечеров все меньше. Хорошо, что хотя бы у кого-то дела идут как всегда.

Мазки были нервными. Непривычными. Доктор Вилс, как любой хороший врач, знал, как важны даже незначительные детали. А эта деталь просто кричала о чем-то недобром.

— Мартин, что это? — доктор Висл с трудом сдержал отвращение в голосе и повернулся к своему давнему другу и пациенту.

Тот выглядел нездоровым: чересчур бледен, ввалившиеся глаза, — но лицо сияло какой-то внутренней силой, словно Мартин узнал, наконец, ответ на мучивший его вопрос. Или обрел счастье. Доктор Висл в этом сильно сомневался.

— Это картина, — успокаивающе, словно ребенку, ответил Мартин.

— Обычно ты не пишешь такие жестокие вещи…

Мартин старательно закивал и вытер перепачканные в краске руки. Доктор снова бросил взгляд на картину. Чернота лондонского переулка, высокий силуэт в плаще и распростертое на земле тело — все это было написано так, что внушало ужас: гротескные линии зданий, игра теней, не прорисованные черты убийцы, зато очень четкое, перекошенное в смертном страхе лицо жертвы.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Превосходно, Джек. Но я беспокоюсь за Лиз.

Доктор Висл изумился и заволновался за друга еще сильнее, но виду снова не подал.

— Я… разузнаю, — мягким тоном пообещал он.

***

Когда детективы вышли из участка, Холмс вдруг в задумчивости сообщил:

— Мой дорогой друг, я пришел к выводу, что мне просто необходимо посетить пансион, где учились подруги покойного Джереми.

— О. Мы поедем прямо сейчас? — Доктор Уотсон удивился, но не слишком. Он часто не мог уследить за мыслью своего гениального друга, и сейчас просто пытался понять, почему его так заинтересовали эти девушки.

— Нет-нет, Уотсон, — Холмс покачал головой и направился к дому констебля Дойтса. Уотсон последовал за ним. — Нам придется разделиться. Поручаю вам переговорить с мисс Свит — девушкой, которая нашла тело, — мисс Стивенсон, мисс Нил и с их родственниками. А я вернусь уже завтра.

— Но… вдруг я упущу что-нибудь важное?

— Вы? — Холмс белозубо засмеялся. — О, нет. Вы ни за что не упустите. Видите ли, дорогой Уотсон, вы гораздо лучше меня подходите, чтобы получить тот род сведений, который мне нужен.

— Это какой же?

Они подошли к воротам дома констебля и остановились. Уотсон подумал, что следует начать с разговора с мисс Свит.

— Вы знаете, что я не одобряю отсутствие в ваших рассказах важных технических деталей, которые лучше всего описывают мой метод, — посерьезнел Холмс. — Но я всегда отдавал должное тому, как вы ловко подмечаете атмосферу происходящего и как легко видите отношения между людьми. Именно это мне и требуется. Хотя и прошу вас не забывать о фактах.

— Да, я… наверное, я вас понял, Холмс.

Шерлок Холмс еще раз кивнул Уотсону и своим обычным стремительным шагом направился к дому.

***

Приободренный неожиданной похвалой обычно скупого на выражение симпатии детектива, Уотсон рьяно принялся за дело. Сначала он отправился к мисс Амалии Свит. Она жила одна в маленьком доме с красной черепичной крышей. Сад неухоженно растрепался и зарос быльем, плющ, когда-то аккуратно покрывавший каменную кладку стен, неопрятно ссыпался вниз.

Мисс Амалия открыла Уотсону дверь и пригласила в дом. Светлая гостиная выглядела нежилой, будто здесь проводили очень мало времени. Приглядевшись к хозяйке: бледное лицо, усталый взгляд, слишком тонкая кожа, — Уотсон сделал вывод, что она чем-то больна и ее доктор посоветовал ей побольше гулять. Это объясняет неухоженность сада и запустение в гостиной.

— Мисс Свит, мы с моим другом, детективом Холмсом, расследуем ужасную смерть мистера Джереми Уайта. Вы не могли бы в подробностях рассказать, что вы видели? — спросил Уотсон, усевшись в кресло, любезно предложенное хозяйкой.

Мисс Амалия кивнула и нервно сцепила тонкие пальцы в замок.

— Вчера вечером было не очень холодно и как обычно туманно. Я люблю гулять в такую погоду. Знаю, мои соседи находят эту привычку странной и даже зловещей, — тут девушка улыбнулась немного усталой улыбкой и резким жестом отбросила черную прядь со лба. — Однако мой врач советовал мне гулять на свежем воздухе, лучше бы на море. Но, к сожалению, для морского путешествия моих средств недостаточно. Обхожусь нашим озером.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Уотсон. — И когда вы увидели Джереми?

— Он просто лежал там, внизу. На спине.

Мисс Амалия судорожно вздохнула и вдруг закашлялась в платок. Уотсон внимательно прислушался и пожалел, что не взял с собой инструменты, — захотелось прослушать легкие, уточнить состояние. Но ее врач уже это сделал, очевидно. Этой леди действительно лучше было бы на морском берегу, а не на озерном.

Оправившись, она тихо извинилась и продолжила:

— А я испугалась и побежала в дом констебля. Это все. По пути я никого не видела.

— Вы не узнали мистера Уайета?

Мисс Амалия помотала головой.

— Нет. Мы вообще мало общались. Не люблю эту семью. Знаю, что сам Джереми был хорошим человеком, но нельзя наладить отношения с ним и при этом не подружиться с его бабушкой.

— То есть как? — насторожился доктор Уотсон.

Мисс Амалия грустно и ехидно рассмеялась. Пусть и напускное, веселье разгладило ее черты, в глазах заблестели ироничные огоньки. Она вдруг сделалась юной и необыкновенной красивой. Болезнь и вечная усталость, оказывается, изрядно портят эту прекрасную женщину, подумал Уотсон, хотя и раньше ее прелесть была очевидна.

— Это плохое место для жизни, доктор Уотсон, — с обескураживающей прямотой сказала мисс Амалия. — Оно недурно подходит, чтобы медленно умирать от старости или болезни. Годится, чтобы переждать беспомощное детство, но после отсюда лучше бежать. Все дело в обществе. Миссис Уайет трудно переживает утрату вселенского влияния своей семьи. Нилы, Фосби, есть и другие, кто приехал в эти края позже и оказался на той же общественной ступени. Поэтому миссис Уайет борется с неугодными своими способами. Ее оружие — общественное мнение. Оно всегда говорит ее устами. Очень плохо, когда общий взгляд на вещи складывается по указке старушки, обиженной на отвратительно быстро меняющийся мир.

***

Доктор Уотсон уходил из дома прекрасной Амалии в глубокой задумчивости. То, что она говорила, стоило проверить, хотя у него не было причин не доверять ее проницательности. Люди, точно знающие, что им отмерено мало времени, делают все, чтобы не тратить его напрасно, в том числе избегают лишних людей. Тех, кто может отнять время.

Уотсон решил навестить мисс Мэри Нил, о которой так неодобрительно отзывалась леди Уайет, и быстрым шагом направился к особняку Нилов. Дойти он не успел. Когда он проходил мимо очередного скрытого молочной дымкой домика, его путь преградил тонкий силуэт.

— Простите, вы доктор Уотсон? — прозвучал мелодичный женский голос, и его обладательница подошла ближе, вышагнув из тумана. Это была девушка с рыжими буйными кудрями и искрящимися глазами. Правда, сейчас на ее лице было написано огорчение, но глаза все равно продолжали сиять, пожалуй, даже чересчур приветливо и притягательно. Уотсон вежливо улыбнулся ей.

— Да, это я. Здравствуйте.

— Я Джулия Стивенсон. Слышала, вы и знаменитый Шерлок Холмс расследуете смерть бедного Джереми.

— Совершенно верно.

Губы девушки дрогнули, по щеке скатилась слезинка.

— Прошу, найдите злодея. Бедный Джереми, как это можно было допустить?

— Еще неизвестно, убийство это или нет, мисс Стивенсон.

— Вот как? — удивленно охнула Джулия, прижав ладошку ко рту. Теперь она выглядела поразительно хрупкой и уязвимой.

Уотсон внимательно уставился на нее и спросил:

— Простите мой личный вопрос, но… в каких вы были отношениях с покойным?

— В очень… очень хороших, — старательно кивнула Джулия. — Спрашивайте, о чем хотите, замечательный доктор.

— Скажите, он любил гулять в туман по берегу озера? Насколько необычна была для него эта прогулка?

Джулия закивала еще старательнее.

— Да, любил. Но меня с ним не было. Мне не нравится такая погода — слишком мрачно, — призналась она, изящно наморщив носик.

— Понимаю, — согласился Уотсон. — А кто мог с ним быть, вы не можете сказать?

— Ну… возможно, со своей подругой детства, мисс Нил. Нет, я не думаю, что это она сделала, — заверила его Джулия. — Но я плохо ее знаю, поэтому не могу сказать, были ли такие прогулки для них привычны.

Уотсон удивился и, хотел было спросить, как можно плохо знать человека, вместе с которым учился в закрытом пансионе целый год, но все же решил придержать это при себе. Лучше поделиться своим недоумением с Холмсом. Может быть Джулия солгала, а может быть неправильно выразилась.

— Спасибо вам, мисс Стивенсон. Возможно, мы с мистером Холмсом еще зайдем к вам позже. Сейчас у меня важный разговор.

— О, разумеется. Простите мне мою несдержанность.

Удивительная мисс Джулия исчезла в тумане, и Уотсон пошел дальше.

 

***

В доме Нилов Уотсону удалось побеседовать только с леди Джанет Нил, хозяйкой дома. Это была сердечная, даже простодушная женщина, со всей очевидностью очень любящая музыку: в комнате, в которой она приняла Уотсона, книжный шкаф ломился от книг о композиторах и папок с нотами, а в углу стоял очень красивый старинный клавикорд.

— Ваш муж увлекался музыкой? — дружески улыбнувшись, спросил Уотсон.

— Да, мой милый Роберт коллекционировал редкие партитуры. — Леди Джанет мягко улыбнулась. — Мои музыкальные вечера это дань его памяти. Ему было важно, чтобы в доме звучала музыка. Его даже недолюбливали местные кумушки. Им казалось, что это занятие не для джентльмена. Но, кажется, отношения мы с ними не испортили — миссис Уайет и миссис Фосби всегда принимают мои приглашения в гости.

Уотсон понимающе кивнул и после паузы все же решился задать немного неуместный вопрос:

— А сами вы давно навещали этих почтенных леди?

Миссис Нил очень удивилась и округлила глаза. Видимо, она даже не пыталась ставить вопрос таким образом, понял Уотсон.

— Признаться, после того, как мой милый Роберт скончался, меня ни разу не приглашали. Но какое это имеет отношение к делу? Разве вы пришли спрашивать не про бедного Джереми?

— Вы правы, про него, — согласился Уотсон и задал миссис Нил необходимые вопросы.

Искренне (у Уотсона сложилось впечатление, что миссис Нил всегда выражала эмоции исключительно честно) переживая из-за внезапной смерти молодого человека, она отвечала на вопросы: да, принимала гостей; да, дядя бедного Джереми часто посещал ее вечера, и вчера тоже был. Когда Уотсон спросил, можно ли поговорить с Мэри, леди Джанет смущенно потупилась.

— Малышка Мэри стала очень ранимой после возвращения из пансиона, и я не думаю, что вам удастся сегодня встретиться с ней.

— Мисс Мэри плохо себя чувствует?

— Да, проплакала сегодня все утро — спустилась к завтраку, а глаза красные, — леди Джанет расстроено всплеснула руками. — Но она не хочет ничем со мной делиться! Можете пообщаться с ее горничной, я так делаю, когда хочу узнать, как у нее дела, а она мне не говорит.

— А Мэри об этом знает? — осторожно поинтересовался Уотсон.

Глаза леди Джанет удивленно расширились в очередной раз.

— Ну… я не знаю. Возможно, догадывается, она всегда была умной девочкой. Впрочем, я уже спрашивала этим утром у Кэт о Мэри. Вчера Мэри уходила гулять, но вроде бы только днем, а потом весь вечер просидела у себя. И как-то неудачно вышло — намочила и испачкала платье. Неудивительно, в такую погоду легко споткнуться.

— Надеюсь, сама она не пострадала…

— Нет-нет, Кэт бы мне сразу сказала.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, в чем именно выражается ранимость мисс Мэри? И как именно она изменилась после пансиона?

Удивление на лице леди Джанет сделалось еще сильнее, теперь оно больше походило на серьезное потрясение.

— Она не изменилась. Все такая же добрая, умная и любит книги, — заторопилась сказать она, словно защищая дочь от каких-то нападок. — Просто ее отец умер, когда она была там, и она не успела попрощаться. Ее это очень огорчило. Они были так дружны.

Леди Джанет опечалилась, опустив глаза в пол, и замолчала.

Уотсон обдумал ее слова. Выходило, что у девушки погиб отец, а за ним и единственный в Литтвилде друг. Неудивительно, что она так переживает. Также ясно, что матери она почему-то не особенно доверяет. Приближался поздний вечер, поэтому Уотсон решил вернуться в гостеприимный дом констебля Дойтса и тщательно записать все, что удалось выяснить.

***

Переплет согревался в пальцах, страницы шуршали.

Детективная загадка в основе была простая. Все детективные загадки были просты для Майкрофта Холмса, но и автор этой книги не пытался ее спрятать.

С первого же разворота Таймс угрюмо пялились лица бандитов. Их было трое. Газета сообщала не об очередном непотребстве, совершенном ими. Напротив, эти люди больше не будут тревожить почтенных лондонцев. Неуловимый убийца, которого пресса прозвала «Черный мститель», оставил полиции труп последнего члена банды, убитого со страшной, животной жестокостью.

Доктор Джек Висл внимательно смотрел на фотографии. Он определенно где-то их видел, только выражения лиц были другими. Решительно отложив газету, Джек Висл поспешил одеться и выйти в туманный вечер. Ему вдруг захотелось проведать старого друга.

***

Холмс вернулся из Бристоля на следующее утро, как и обещал, и немедленно разбудил Уотсона громовым стуком в его дверь. Уотсон, к счастью, уже успел проснуться и умыться, это спасло его от приступа раздражения на столь грубое обхождение. Поэтому он просто подумал, что, наверное, Холмс узнал что-то важное, и разгадка близка — это неизменно приводило его в благодушное и шумное настроение.

— Жду вас с рассказом за чаем, друг мой! — радостно крикнул Холмс через дверь и зашагал по коридору прочь от комнаты, отведенной Уотсону.

Доктор Уотсон вскоре спустился в столовую, где был подан завтрак, и присоединился к Холмсу. С ними за столом также присутствовал констебль Дойтс.

— Я решил, что нам следует немедленно ввести в курс местную полицию, поэтому обсуждать дело будем вместе, — пояснил Холмс, когда все утолили первый голод, и выжидательно поднял бровь, взглянув на Уотсона.

Тот подробно пересказал все, что ему удалось узнать и, помня о просьбе Холмса, добавил в свое повествование личное мнение о здешних местах.

— Я склонен поверить мисс Свит, — признался он. — Здесь люди слишком любят сплетни и, похоже, сплетни эти далеки от истинного положения вещей. Например, леди Джанет Нил вряд ли ищет себе нового супруга. Она до сих пор горюет по своему мужу, и еще, стоило мне упомянуть, что ее дочь изменилась (мы это слышали от миссис Уайет), как леди Джанет бросилась защищать свою дочь, будто ее часто в чем-то упрекают. И я думаю, нам непременно нужно поговорить с мисс Нил. У меня появились страшные подозрения…

И Уотсон замолчал, подумав, что Холмс сейчас и так прервет его собственными умозаключениями, но тот был тих и задумчив. Сложив ладони перед собой, детектив отсутствующе глядел в угол стола. Констебль Дойтс и доктор Уотсон предпочли блюсти тишину, чтобы не нарушать размышлений Холмса.

Спустя какую-то минуту детектив вздрогнул, огляделся кругом все тем же задумчивым взором и кивнул.

— Да, нужно. Мисс Нил знала покойного лучше всех. Констебль Дойтс, вы будете у себя?

— Да, сейчас поеду, — кивнул тот. — Вы не хотите, чтобы я присутствовал при беседе с Мэри?

— Нет, я бы попросил вас не присутствовать. Боюсь, это будет очень деликатный разговор.

***

Дом семейства Нил был обнесен кованой решеткой и окружен зеленью. Хозяйке хватало денег покойного мужа, чтобы оплачивать услуги хорошего садовника. Рассмотрев сквозь решетку куст акации, сейчас облетевший, Холмс принялся обходить особняк по кругу, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Уотсон молчаливо следовал за ним.

Холмс дошел до угла дома — прямо отсюда в сторону озера убегала тропинка, и Холмс пристально осмотрел прутья решетки.

— Посмотрите, Уотсон, — сказал он и указал на нижнюю часть решетки. — Эти прутья новее, чем все остальные. И обратите внимание на корни этого клена. Они изгибаются полукругом вниз, будто им раньше что-то постоянно мешало.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что дети очень любят ходить нехожеными тропами, — непонятно пояснил Холмс и неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.

— Простите… О чем вы говорите, Холмс?

— Пойдемте в дом, — отозвался он, направившись обратно ко входу.

Стоило им войти в холл, как навстречу им выбежала совсем юная девушка с заплаканным лицом.

— Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон. Это ведь вы? — с яростной надеждой в голосе спросила она.

Горничная Кэт, пухлая представительная дама, открывшая дверь гостям, строго обратилась к девушке:

— Мисс Мэри, вы бы возвращались в постель. Только жаловались, что вам дурно, а сами теперь по всему дому бегаете, что горная лань.

Мисс Мэри тут же приняла вид надменный и даже суровый. Уотсон даже проникся к ней сочувствием: девушка явно была в отчаянии и подобная удушающая забота ей совсем не помогала.

— Кэт, принеси чай для наших гостей. Я приму их в моем кабинете.

Кэт вздохнула с укоризной, но послушалась и вышла.

— Мистер Холмс, я знала, что вы придете, — с жаром заговорила Мэри и повела детективов к широкой лестнице, устланной мягким ковром. — Хотя матушка и сказала, будто вы уехали. Я должна с вами поговорить.

— Я к вашим услугам, леди Нил, — мягким тоном ответил Холмс.

Когда они пришли к кабинету мисс Мэри, Кэт уже заканчивала сервировать чай.

— Пожалуйста, оставь нас наедине, — попросила мисс Мэри все тем же слегка отстраненным тоном.

Кэт вздохнула, на сей раз печально, и поспешила уйти. Холмс и Уотсон сели в кресла, поставленные вокруг серебристого столика.

— М-мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон, — звонко сказала мисс Мэри, когда за Кэт закрылась в дверь, и вдруг задохнулась, сильно побледнев. Глубоко втянув носом воздух, она взяла себя в руки и пристально уставилась на детективов своими огромными зелеными глазами. — Это я сделала. Я… Джереми… — она снова запнулась, и на ее ресницах заблестели слезы. — Он из-за меня…

— Да что вы такое говорите! — удивился Уотсон. Не может быть, чтобы эта хрупкая девушка столкнула огромного парня в воду, подумал он. И вообще — не может быть.

— Пожалуйста, расскажите все с самого начала, — мягко попросил Холмс, внимательно глядя на мисс Мэри.

***

Развязка была все ближе, и Майкрофту Холмсу уже любопытно, как же автор разрешил этическую коллизию… Это точно даст ответ на его вопросы.

Мартину снился кошмар. В этом кошмаре была кровавая луна в Темзе, перепуганное лицо Лиз и черный нож у ее горла. Это точно был сон: не бывает же красных лун, черных ножей, а Лиз не может бояться, пока Мартин рядом. Во сне он был прикован к стене стальными цепями, по форме напоминавшими чьи-то руки, и не мог спасти Лиз. Он кричал, звал ее по имени, но черный нож неумолимо поднимался и опускался, оставляя на милом лице Лиз красные полосы.

Это был очень плохой сон. Во сне Мартин почему-то думал, что жизнь его кончена, что он никогда не сможет жить без Лиз, и он был уверен, что только это и есть настоящее, что все это происходит на самом деле. Будто его крепко держат за руки, а до того жестоко избили, и лица, эти кошмарные лица, перекошенные сладострастным ощущением собственного превосходства. О, Мартин их запомнил лучше всего на свете. Они еще пожалеют.

Гнев, боль и страх переполняли его. И страдание, страшное животное страдание от понимания, что теперь никогда и ничто не будет хорошо.

Кто-то потряс его за плечо, и Мартин открыл глаза. Над ним склонился обеспокоенный доктор Висл.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он взволнованно.

Мартин блаженно улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь все было в порядке. Это всего лишь сон. Лиз жива и ждет в своей комнате. Она сидит за шитьем у окна, и солнце пронизывает ее светлый силуэт. Она похожа на сияющего ангела, милая Лиз. Образ так и просится на холст…

***

— Да-да. Конечно, — послушно кивнула мисс Мэри и нервно сжала руки в кулаки на коленях. — Мы с Джереми были очень дружны с самого раннего детства, росли вместе. Счастливое время было: мне казалось, что все меня любят. Его родители еще были живы и всегда с удовольствием разрешали мне навещать их. Леди Аманда Уайет тоже. До сих пор помню, как однажды мы с Джереми залезли в их яблоневый сад. Леди Уайет увидела нас и вместо того, чтобы отругать, выдала по яблоку и расцеловала в щеки, — Мэри поморщилась с выражением жестокой обиды и искреннего сожаления. — А потом все полетело кувырком.

— Сначала один за другим умерли родители Джереми, и он вдруг сделался хозяином земель Уайетов по словам леди Уайет, хотя еще оставался в живых его родной дядя. Джереми было всего четырнадцать! Ему было очень тяжело. Судите сами — он остался без любимых мамы и папы, бабушка требует непонятно чего, а дядя обижается, что его мать не доверила ему этой ответственности, пусть даже юридически ее слова ничего не значат. Он старший мужчина в семье… В общем, было уже тогда ясно, что леди Уайет не всегда верно воспринимает окружающий мир, — мисс Мэри тихо вздохнула и вытерла слезы ладонью. — Я должна была поддержать Джереми, и я правда очень старалась всячески показать, что в сущности ничего не изменится — я всегда буду его другом и не стану требовать ничего сверх его возможностей. Но вскоре меня отправили в пансион, и все стало еще хуже…

Мэри снова расплакалась и прижала к руки к щекам, вытирая слезы совершенно детским жестом. Какое-то время в комнате стояло задумчивое молчание, нарушаемое только всхлипыванием несчастной девушки. Наконец, Холмс произнес все тем же мягким тоном, каким он разговаривал с мисс Мэри с самого начала:

— Позвольте, я продолжу ваш рассказ.

Та нетвердо кивнула и подняла заплаканное лицо, с надеждой уставившись на детективов.

— В пансионе мисс Бартлет вам нравилось. Мисс Бартлет и сейчас очень хорошо о вас отзывается. Вам также понравилось, что вместе с вами туда отправилась ваша сверстница из Литтвилда, мисс Джулия.

— Я думала, мы подружимся, — прошептала Мэри сквозь слезы.

— Да. Мисс Бартлет тоже так думала. Однако после ее появления в школе, начались странные пропажи вещей учениц, внезапные ссоры на ровном месте и другие неприятные вещи. Стоит сказать, что в этой школе обучение ведется по весьма смелой методе: девушки, среди прочего, занимаются спортом, изучают основы медицины, вводятся в курс современной истории и политики. Их учат занимать активную жизненную позицию. Я понятия не имею, к чему все это может привести, но, безусловно, этот вклад в мировоззрение юного поколения когда-то очень изменит наш мир.

— Любопытно, как именно, — пробормотал Уотсон, заинтересованный словами Холмса.

— Да, мне тоже, мой друг, — охотно согласился Холмс, — но продолжим. Мисс Бартлет старается поддерживать в школе дружескую атмосферу, поэтому она начала собственное расследование и выяснила, что отец мисс Джулии солгал о возрасте и личности, своей и дочери — той уже было семнадцать лет, и она не могла учиться в пансионе. В общем-то, этого было достаточно, чтобы отчислить мисс Джулию, но мисс Бартлет подумала, что ложь отца не должна портить девушке жизнь. Поэтому мисс Джулию отчислили только после того, как поймали на краже.

Уотсон покосился на Мэри и обнаружил, что она слушает Холмса с мрачным видом, и ее слезы совсем высохли. Похоже, эта история вызывала у нее злость и раздражение.

— Я проверил выводы мисс Бартлет. Она совершенно верно выяснила, что Джулия и ее отец на самом деле известные Скотланд Ярду мошенники. То есть, в Скотланд Ярде считали, что мошенник и вор только отец девушки. В полицию сообщать не стали, потому что, справедливо на мой взгляд, считали, что Джулия просто сбежит, и в Ярде не поверят истории мисс Бартлет. Так что мисс Джулия отправилась домой.

— Разумеется, мисс Мэри все это не нравилось, особенно потому, что поначалу ее считали повинной в кражах, ведь они с Джулией появились в школе одновременно. Почти сразу после отчисления Джулии мисс Мэри узнала, что ее отец, добрый мистер Нил, умер от внезапного сердечного приступа. После похорон мистера Нила она решила продолжить обучение.

— Папа бы этого хотел… — все также тихо вставила мисс Мэри.

— Да. Когда мисс Мэри, наконец, вернулась домой, она обнаружила, что Литтвилд изменился к худшему. Леди Уайет больше не приглашала ее на чай и, когда им все же случалось разговаривать, скорбно поджимала губы. Стоило ей побеседовать или потанцевать с кем-нибудь из гостей на музыкальном вечере матери, как она ловила на себе липкие взгляды пожилых леди, словно те подозревали ее в чем-то непотребном. Единственной отдушиной оставались книги и лучший друг, верно, мисс Мэри?

Мэри кивнула. Теперь она больше не плакала и зачарованно глядела на Холмса.

— Вы все так верно понимаете.

Холмс задумчиво усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— О том, что было дальше, я бы попросил рассказать вас. У меня есть только догадки, пусть и весьма уверенные.

— Позавчера, в четверг, Джереми пригласил меня пройтись по берегу озера. Я с радостью согласилась, поскольку не хотела быть на мамином вечере. Если честно, мне они сделались противны, хотя мама совершенно в этом не виновата. Итак, мы гуляли вдоль озера, и все было замечательно. Джереми единственный не изменился. С ним было все также легко и весело, — голос Мэри звучал твердо, но из глаз снова покатились слезы. Мэри упрямо вытирала их и продолжала рассказ. — Оказалось, он позвал меня, потому что хотел спросить совета. Он думал, мы с Джулией подружились в пансионе… В общем, он собирался попросить ее руки и просто хотел поделиться со мной тем, как он волнуется, что она ему откажет.

Мисс Мэри тяжело вздохнула и опустила глаза.

— И вас это огорчило?

— Я даже на мгновение решила, что Джереми издевается надо мной. Что он, так же как и все вокруг, теперь меня ненавидит, — с отчаянием в голосе сказала Мэри. — В то же время, я твердо помнила, что это мой хороший милый Джереми, он просто попал под влияние ее обаяния. Во мне словно боролись два человека: один, обиженный на весь мир, и другой, который просто хотел, чтобы хотя бы Джереми остался прежним. Кроме того, я помнила свое обещание не взваливать на Джереми тяжелый груз и не могла решить, стоит ли рассказывать ему правду о Джулии. Словом… я застыла, не смея вымолвить ни слова, и разрыдалась прямо у него на глазах. Он видел мои слезы только однажды, когда мне было лет десять. Я тогда сверзилась с яблони и чувствительно ушиблась о камень.

— Наверное, он удивился, — вставил Холмс.

— И испугался, — подтвердила она и судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. — Извините… Он взял меня за руку в надежде успокоить, а я резко вырвалась. И тогда он пошатнулся, споткнулся и упал, прямо туда… вниз.

Мисс Мэри не смогла сдержать нового приступа рыданий, и Уотсон поспешно пододвинул к ней чашку сладкого чая.

— Выпейте, прошу вас, — обеспокоенно сказал он и тихо сообщил Холмсу: — Ей нужна врачебная помощь, она слишком давно в таком состоянии.

— Я убежден, подробный рассказ о случившемся поможет мисс Мэри, — ответил ему Холмс и обратился к плачущей девушке. — Потом вы бросились за ним в воду и вытащили на берег. В минуты опасности наши тела поистине способны на чудеса, к тому же, в школе мисс Бартлет вы стали физически сильнее ваших сверстниц. Увидев страшную рану на виске друга, вы поняли, что он погиб. И испугались, что вам никто не поверит, как не верил до сих пор. Даже когда следствие докажет, что это несчастный случай, местные кумушки сживут вас со свету, как кровавую убийцу.

— Да. Поэтому я никому ничего не сказала и убежала домой, — подтвердила Мэри, которую тирада Холмса сумела немного успокоить. — Но я больше не могу хранить этот ужасный секрет. Я виновата и должна понести наказание.

— Вы ни в чем не виноваты! — воскликнул Уотсон. — Это несчастный случай.

Холмс неопределенно промычал что-то утвердительное и меланхолично замолчал, пристально уставившись в угол комнаты, где стояла огромная стопка книг.

— Но горничная Кэт уверена, что вы были дома вечером, — вспомнил Уотсон. Ему почему-то не хотелось признавать правду, и он честно пытался найти нестыковки в рассказе Мэри.

— О, эти молодые люди знали все дорожки, ведущие к озеру и все потайные тропинки в саду, — отмахнулся Холмс. — Помните, я обратил ваше внимание на ограду? Под той частью решетки регулярно проползал кто-то маленький и очень любящий свободу. Мисс Мэри и мистеру Джереми ничего не стоило уйти от внимания взрослых в детстве, а уж теперь и подавно.

— Но как же поступить?.. — спросил Уотсон. Ситуация действительно была сложной, теперь он понимал. И еще он понимал, что этой живой девушке нельзя оставаться в таком месте, как Литтвилд.

***

Доктор Висл не был уверен, что он поступает правильно, но он знал, что в Бедламе его друг точно погибнет. Сейчас же Мартин может рисовать, может грезить о погибшей любимой и подле него всегда находится кто-то, кто удержит его от жестоких поступков.

Однако после смерти последнего члена банды, напавшей на Мартина и Элизабет, он больше не писал картин об убийствах, а Черный мститель не тревожил почтенных горожан, хотя полиция его так и не нашла.

Мартин теперь жил в небольшом загородном поместье. Сейчас оно пустовало, хотя когда-то в коридорах поместья звучал детский смех: Элизабет выросла здесь. Ее отец согласился приютить несчастного безумца, когда узнал, что он за нее отомстил.

Доктор Висл проведал друга и неспешно шел по галерее к выходу. Теперь Элизабет снова была здесь. Она смотрела со стен, смеющаяся, светлая, живая. Она всегда будет здесь жить, так же как неизбывная вина Мартина перед ней.

_Майкрофт Холмс закрыл книгу и с новым интересом уставился на имя автора. Шерлок так и не рассказал правды о том деле и, похоже, к лучшему. Некоторые люди искупают свою вину на диво продуктивно и полезно для общества, а некоторые тайны лучше оставить тайнами. В нераскрытом виде они красивее. Это тот самый случай._

_Женщины, оказывается, могут быть неплохими писательницами. Майкрофт Холмс, чему-то ехидно усмехаясь, поставил книгу на полку._

_Мэри Нил «Неискупленная вина», значилось на корешке._

_Да, совсем недурно, решил Майкрофт Холмс. Стоит поискать другие ее работы._


End file.
